


i summon the moon (as soon as the day is done)

by poweradequeen



Series: tumblr prompts [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Fluff, not a prompt but a continuation of one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poweradequeen/pseuds/poweradequeen
Summary: aang and toph but medieval times and toph is a princess and i am sleep deprivedtitle from east by sleeping at last
Relationships: Aang/Toph Beifong
Series: tumblr prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796524
Kudos: 29





	i summon the moon (as soon as the day is done)

**Author's Note:**

> pls enjoy!

“We could take the long way to the kingdom,” Toph suggested. “That way we can guarantee more time together.” 

“To swordfight, I presume. You wouldn’t have an ulterior motive,” Aang smiled.

“Of course not, who do you take me for?” Toph reached out for his hand and held it. Her sword fastened in his belt with his own for the time being, until she got a safe place for it herself.

“Then, we’ll take the long way to the kingdom. Effectively adding two additional months to our journey. To swordfight, of course,” Aang squeezed Toph’s hand lightly. Her hand fitting perfectly in his. Her hands weren’t calloused like his, they were soft. They were soft, but she knew how to use them.

Toph let out a small laugh as they walked on the beaten path of the forest floor. They walked on a patch that had been once crossed a thousand times, but seldom still knew it existed. Aang led her across vines and branches and grass. 

“This path was once the most popular way to get to the coast,” Aang said. “But when the earthquake happened and left the cliff, it was completely forgotten.”

“There’s a cliff? I never knew that.” Toph reached out feeling the close net trees of the path. It was amazing how nature reformed after human interference. The leaves tickling her fingers as they brush by.

“Very few do. I did say it was  _ completely  _ forgotten, didn’t I?” Aang lightly nudged Toph’s shoulder. Toph scoffed playfully. “We’re coming to a clearing pretty soon. Do you want to have your first official swordfighting lesson?”

“Do you even have to ask?” Toph stepped forward, urging Aang to move faster.

“I guess not,” Aang chuckled. He walked towards the clearing faster, Toph keeping pace with him. 

“Alright, so,” Toph started. “What are we going to learn first?”

“We are going to learn the proper stance.”

“Ugh, boring. When are we going to learn the fun stuff?” 

“After you know how to uphold a good stance,” Aang explained. He guided her into a proper position. “Stance is  _ the _ most important part of swordfighting. Without a good stance, you’re off balance and it is much easier for your opponent to gain the upper hand.”

“Ugh, fine,” Toph said, holding her sword out in front of her. Aang had taken great care in restoring it for her. Cleaning off the rust, sharpening it. Making sure it was at tiptop shape for when Toph actually started using it. 

Toph was a quick learner, picking up proper etiquette easily and well. Training went swimmingly for the next few weeks. They’d travel, train, set up camp or stay in an inn, but the closer they got to the Beifong Kingdom of Gaoling, the more they started to realize what would happen in the end.

Aang would go back to his kingdom. Toph would be married off to a nobleman to carry on the family lineage. They would part ways, and the only thing Toph would have to remember him by was a sword that her parents probably wouldn’t let her use. 

“Aang,” Toph said one night. Her head rested on his chest as he stared up at the stars. “Will we ever see eachother again, after this?”

“Do you want the hopeful answer or the realistic answer?” 

“Realistic.”

“As much as it hurts me to say, even think about,” he took a deep breath, preparing to say the words he had been dreading. “We probably won’t.”

“Two weeks,” Toph said. “That’s how long we have with each other until we never see each other again.”

“Fourteen days, three hundred thirty-six hours.”

“What’s the hopeful answer?” Toph asked.

“Well, we would show up to the Beifong Kingdom and your parents would immediately accept our relationship. We would live out the rest of our lives together.” Aang dreamed up the scenario. He squeezed the arm around Toph a little tighter.

“We would have kids, three of them,” Toph played along. Aangs shirt was getting wet from Toph’s tears, but neither cared.

“What would their names be?” Aang played with Toph’s fingers. He was desperate to keep the tears at bay and unsuccessful.

“Bumi, Tenzin, and Poppy.”

“Poppy is your mother’s name, right?” 

“Yeah, it is,” Toph said it softly, barely able to be heard. “I was six, when I ran away.”

“You don’t have to tell me, Toph,” Aang told her in response. 

“If there’s anyone in the world I want to know this, it’s you.”

Toph described it in such vivid detail, that even without visual cues Aang was able to picture it all. Toph was six when she ran away. She had disguised herself as a servant and snuck out. At last, she was free, to do what she wished without anybody telling her to have better posture, or sit like a lady. She could feel the fresh grass in between her toes. The chilled air against her arms and the warm sun on her face. 

It was amazing, Aang felt a sense of freedom listening to her tell the story. However, all stories have a twist. Toph had had her first taste of freedom ten years prior, quickly she learned that freedom also meant danger. She learned how scary being blind could actually be. She sought refuge in the Southern Kingdom. It was cold, icy, barren, but the people were kind. They gave her food to eat and clothes to wear. 

Katara and Sokka, the crown prince and princess of the Southern Kingdom. Passionate, kind, caring. They weren’t too much older than her at the time. Katara was eight and Sokka was nine. They left her with a new sense of hope that she could make it in the world. They assured her that she always had a place in the Southern Kingdom if she were to need it.

She set off on her adventure, replenished, revitalized and ready to take on the world. She was faced with challenges of all kinds. People wanting to undermine her. People who wanted to hurt her. People who thought she looked a lot like the Beifong’s missing princess. No one really looked that far into the last one.

People were rude and scary, like the princess of the Equator Kingdom. Azula. Azula’s uncle and brother saved her, gave her shelter, food. Somewhere safe from not only Azula but the harsh realities of the world. Zuko was four years older than her, already fourteen when they had met. His uncle, Iroh, was a lot older, he never said his age but Toph guessed it was quite old.

She left the Equator Kingdom, ready to face the world, knowing the dangers of it. She stumbled upon where she would spend most of her days until a ceratin soldier from the Eastern Kingdom would walk in. 

She arrived in the Republic of Kyoshi, the first and only Republic in the world. The ruler wasn’t decided by parentage but by merit. She was adopted into a group of strong-willed girls, not unlike herself. Eight years were spent living peacefully, well as peaceful as it could get. That is, however, until a soldier came along. He found out who Toph was, they had agreed that they would return Toph to her kingdom. The Beifong Heiress would return. Toph couldn’t remember the name of the soldier, it was a complete blank.

“I think it started with an ‘E’?” Toph joked. “Then again ‘I’ and ‘O’ are also very realistic.”

“Did this soldier happen to fall in love with you?” Aang asked, going along with Toph.

“I think I can remember that happening,” Toph laughed. “I can also remember falling in love with him too.”

“Oh, really now?” Aang played with Toph’s hair that was sprawled on his chest. “And you still don’t remember his name?”

“Let me think about it,” Toph paused. “Nope, nothing.”

They fell asleep under the full moon and the bright constellations. They woke up to the rising sun in the east. They packed up their makeshift campsite and continued their journey. They tried to justify extending their trip. They bought themselves a few extra days before they were face to face with the doors of the palace.

“I remember there being a few artisans booths, we could stay at one a little while before we enter the palace?” Toph suggested. “Besides, I bared my whole life story to you, I need something in return.” 

It was a dry attempt at humour, but it was the only thing keeping them from breaking down. “Alright, where to start?”

Aang told Toph about where he was born first, he figured he would start at the beginning. A little hospital outside of the capital. The fire that ended up taking both of his parent’s lives and many others. The heat that Aang could still feel at night sometimes. 

He was adopted by a monk, Gyatso. He trained his whole life to be a soldier. He wanted to save as many lives as he could. He looked out the window sometimes wondering when it would be his turn to protect the people he cared about. 

His hope and his determination depleted when Gyatso passed away when he was twelve. The soldiers saw the boy with a dream and adopted Aang into their ranks. For three years he trained with the best soldiers of the Eastern Kingdom. 

One day, Aang was sent out to patrol. He got lost down a beaten path that led to a cliff. An old man drinking tea told him about the cliff’s past. The earthquake the path once taken. The life lived before the generation came to be. 

He followed the cliff, the shoreline until he found the Republic of Kyoshi. He saw a beautiful girl, arguably the most beautiful person he had ever seen. He introduced himself to the girl,  _ telling her his name _ . Although, he can’t seem to remember  _ her  _ name. He discovered she was the princess that had ran away ten years ago, and they set a course for Goaling.

“And here we are, you're all caught up,” Aang said. “My whole life story.”

“Alright,” Toph smiled sadly, “I guess its time for us go to the palace.” 

They arrived at the doors of the palace for the second time that day. Aang stood by her side as she greeted the Kingdom again. After a decade of being lost, she was finally found. 

“You’re alive!” Her father shouted. “I never thought I would see you again!”

“We did everything we could, we are so glad to have you back!” Her mother welcomed her back with a hug. She had a faint sense that Aang was getting ready to leave. She let go of her mother’s hug and stepped back.

“I am back on three conditions,” Toph said.

“What are they?”

“One, Aang gets to stay.” Aang turned around, eyes wide in shock at Toph’s condition. “Two, he can court me if he so chooses, and three he gets to teach me swordfighting.”

“Toph, you can’t be serious,” her mother laughed. “A woman wielding a sword? That’s blasphemous.”

“You do need an heir, don’t you?” Toph asked.

“I suppose that Aang can stay. He can court you, and he can teach your swordfighting, if he so chooses.” Toph turned to Aang and ran into his arms. 

“I guess we don’t have to choose between hopeful and realistic.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! check out my tumblr [@saang](https://saang.tumblr.com/)


End file.
